


What?

by Doteruna



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Roy just wanted to enjoy a nice cup of tea in his home.





	What?

Roy is sitting in his favorite (and only) armchair in his living room, quietly sipping tea and reading through the reports Hawkeye insisted he take home with him. It’s the weekend, and while for some that means hanging out with friends or partying, Roy just wants to finish his paperwork, maybe drink some whiskey and read a good book. 

That plan is ruined when the wall next to him buckles inwards and practically explodes, plaster and wood flying everywhere as a figure crashes through it. Roy is too shocked to even blink as Fullmetal hops back up, wipes at the trickle of blood coming from his lip, and yells, “Is that all you’ve got, you asshole?!” before jumping right back through the hole in the wall into whatever fight tossed him inside. The first thought that crosses Roy’s mind is, “Look at that ass.” His second thought is that he should give Fullmetal some backup. 

Riza’s going to shoot him for how dull his reactions had become. He didn’t even have his gloves near him. Whoops. Well, his excuse could be how distracting those leather pants were as Fullmetal hopped back into the fray.


End file.
